creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty numbers: Old Talk CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name or using the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigatable messages. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. Police So i guess your the Moderator of the copy *ahem* CREEPY pasta wiki huh? Jeffthefineman 19:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I am the FOUNDER of the CREEPYPASTA wiki, thank you very much. Please take the time to read the rules. ClericofMadness 20:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) There was a Copypasta Wiki but it got abandoned. Bill9929 20:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Just to ask... What does your a avatar symbol mean? its like a line throgh an O idk what it is. :P EpicDude988 00:50, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Its the symbol of chaos and other madness on the wiki. Bill9929 01:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Which there always is. Sloshedtrain 01:03, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Pfft, it's a symbol I use to represent madness/insanity. Been using it for a while, but yeah, there is a lot of that on here lol. ClericofMadness 01:12, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Are you aware that it is the Phrexian symbol? Or is it purely coincidental? Sorinmarkov 08:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Eh, it's been around since before the Phyrexian symbol was formerly announced. ClericofMadness 12:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Mæpshæp from Encyclopædia Dramatica spammed the living shit out of our site. Taken care of that. ClericofMadness 'My Ragequit from Creepypasta chat' Sorry for the speech, I guess I was just blinded by anger. Why are you still reading my post/contribution 04:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Explanation for Kickban? I had been kickbanned from chat (I assume for posting sexual humor, and for this I apologize), but could I at least receive a message showing how long I am banned for and such? Daltsch 06:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) > user profile ClericofMadness Blogging rules? I just wondered - having read the rules, I was curious. What is seen as appropriate for a blog post? Im new to this site. Just wondering! :) P.S. Your awesome for making this wiki! Thanks! B.Tailsdoll 19:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC)B.tailsdollB.Tailsdoll 19:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) profit! >says I'm banned from chat for another 28 minutes >been a day and still banned >??? >profit! -- BlittleMcNilsen 04:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Oi, sorry. Chat bans are MANUAL and you have to manually undo them >.>; I AM A BAD PERSON :'( ClericofMadness 04:27, November 15, 2011 (UTC) BAD PERRRSON!! >:O KEEL IT WITH FIAR!! ok no. :p --BlittleMcNilsen 05:42, November 15, 2011 (UTC) KITTENS! Seeing how you are the only person I am following on here and the creator of this site (which was a genius idea, just saying) I have always wated to share this story with SOMEONE and I suppose this would be one way to do it. The story is "Kittens" by Dean Koontz. And I, for one, really enjoyed it, so. Yea.Lostraptorbaby1 14:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I am removing the Marked for Review pages because I was the one who edited, and fixed them.SilentObserver01 12:31, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for not adding a headline before. I just missed the part that told me I needed one on a user's talk page. But what I said was that I was removing Marked for Review pages because I had edited and corrected them myself. SilentObserver01 15:41, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Helping others is good feeling TIME! Am I allowed to add other people's pastas to the Article List page? Just so there's less work for everyone to do? Or is it up to the uploader to add it themselves? Daltsch 20:39, November 16, 2011 (UTC) YES OH SWEET JEGUS YES> ClericofMadness If you re-write an urban legend... Does that count as OC? Thanks. Aradials 21:06, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Age Question one thing. i have been wondering, if this is personal or something im sorry. i am a high school student, how old are you? 24, heh. Very interesting convictions from someone in High School, I must say. ClericofMadness 17:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) dont think i am inferior just because i am in high school. i am not stupid and i dont eat up the lies that the world feeds me. from what you sound like, you, i estimate at being in your late 20s up to mid 30s. am i correct or way off? but my estimate was very close. you must be in college then? well, thats interesting... you are almost as old as my uncle. See, I did not devalue your opinions from age, I merely was intrigued at them. Again, assumptions D: ClericofMadness indeed, well, in my town of Joplin, i grew up knowing that the world was corrupt. i realized when i was talking to you, i was fighting an ally, not an enemy. you are interesting. you are not a communist or a Nazi. although i see those kinds of people daily, you are not one. Curious Curious I'm awfully curious as to what stirred your interest in the subject of the creepy and macabre, with you being the God Mod here and all. You definitely appear to have an intense interest in the subject, as well as a high talent in writing. Just a curious inquiry. "Theres no such thing as mean, just brutally honest" 20:07, November 17, 2011 (UTC) try to track me down. Remember me ClericofMadness? I have been here before. I have banned you before. I am you! ClericofMadness 20:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) —Preceding unsigned comment added by Tagyouritmymom (talk • ) (USER WAS BANNED FOR THIS POST)